


Repítelo hasta que te lo creas

by Cataclismico



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Wet Dream, peeves you matchmaker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataclismico/pseuds/Cataclismico
Summary: Pansy es rescatada por su príncipe... rojo.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Repítelo hasta que te lo creas

**Author's Note:**

> En verdad es sólo crack lol

Pansy salía de las mazmorras con un aire ofendida. El profesor Snape la había llamado luego de la cena para regañarla luego de su mala elaboración de la Pócima para Despitar de aquella tarde.

De todas formas, agradecía que el profesor lo hubiera hecho sin público, ya que no soportaría que le llamaran la atención al frente de toda la clase, como si fuera igual que esos idiotas de Gryffindor...

 _Cálmate, Pansy,_ se dijo a sí misma. _Eres bonita, sangre pura y prefecta, ¿qué importa que no puedas elaborar bien una poción?_

Sacó un espejito de su bolso y se contempló mientras caminaba, arreglándose el cabello y restaurando su mirada altanera. Concentrada como iba, no vio a Peeves suspendido en el aire justo en un recodo, que esperaba al incauto que pasara primero por el suelo embadurnado con moco de troll.

Fue cuestión de segundos: Pansy resbaló, cayó y Peeves se fue disparado por el pasillo, riendo ante el resultado de su broma, dejándola tirada y aturdida.

Se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. No podía abrir los ojos y el resto del cuerpo tampoco parecía querer hacerle caso. Entonces escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, demasiado rápidos para que alcanzara a ponerse de pie y fingir que no había pasado nada.

 _Obviamente_ , la solución era seguir desmayada en el suelo, dándole gravedad a la situación y así evitar la vergüenza.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a ella, una maldición fue dicha por lo bajo y unos brazos fuertes la alzaron, tomándola por la espalda y las piernas.

Pansy sentía que avanzaban con paso firme. De a poco fue espabilando y se centró en su salvador.

Draco, tenía que ser Draco. Sólo él la haría sentir así de segura y confortada. Sólo él podía tener esos brazos largos y tonificados, que la cargaban con facilidad y el pecho amplio en el cual se apoyaba. Sólo él olía así de bien... aunque parecía que no se había puesto perfume como acostumbraba.

Decidió no abrir los ojos, dispuesta a disfrutar su papel de damisela en apuros (y evitar perder su puesto en aquellos brazos una vez revelada su condición).

Pasados unos minutos se detuvieron y Pansy sintió que Draco habría una puerta empujándola con una pierna.

—Madame Pomfrey, por favor— oyó una voz que no arrastraba las palabras. Abrió los ojos soprendida, y por un instante se quedó de piedra.

Era el traidor de la sangre Weasley.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a-?!— chilló la chica mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba de él como si tuviera peste de gnomo.

—¡Señorita!— la interrumpió la enfermera mirándola con severidad —¡Guarde silencio! Esta es un área de reposo.

—Tampoco fue un agrado para mí, Parkinson— le respondió Weasley, molesto, con las orejas rojas y los ojos entornados, cruzando los brazos mojados con la sustancia viscosa —Debería haber dejado que te siguieras revolcando en el moco.

Dicho esto, el muchacho salió de la enfermería antes de que ella pudiera terminar de expresar su desagrado.

Madame Pomfrey hizo que bebiera una poción de sabor amargo para la desinflamación y le recomendó que descansara.

Pansy se dirigió a su habitación, sintiéndose pésimo; el dolor disminuía rápidamente, pero su orgullo estaba herido ante los sucesos ocurridos. Había caído en una triquiñuela de Peeves, tenía la espalda cubierta de moco de troll y _lo peor de todo_ , la comadreja Weasley la había encontrado y llevado a la enfermería. Peor aún, había creído que era _Draco_ , y en sus brazos se había sentido...

 _No_ , se cortó Pansy. _Estabas aturdida por el golpe. Nada más._

Cuando se encontró con sus amigos en la sala común, prefirió omitir a Weasley de su relato y subió a asearse y acostarse.

Se durmió fácil y placenteramente; la poción debía de haber ayudado en ello. Su cuerpo entero se relajaba y el sueño llegó como una dulce manta. 

Sintió que semi-despertaba en el medio de la noche para ponerse de costado, y se percató que había alguien más en su cama. Sintió que la abrazaban y la apegaban a un cuerpo más grande que el de ella. Pansy abrió los ojos despacio y, a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, vio que Ronald Weasley estaba dormido a su lado, vuelto de frente hacia ella.

Pansy lo observó un momento. Sobre la piel blanca se destacaban pecas en la cara y algunas en los hombros. Los brazos de guardián de quidditch la envolvían y la mantenían junto al pecho cálido que subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración acompasada. A pesar de las sábanas, sabía que tenía los abdominales duros, pero no marcados; un lugar que le encantaba tocar. Y más abajo...

Pansy sonrió para sí, sintiendo un calor que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura de la noche y besó los labios entreabiertos del pelirrojo, una, dos veces. Éste reaccionó, abriendo un poco los ojos y esbozando media sonrisa. Volvió a besarlo y esta vez le mordió levemente el labio inferior. Pansy emitió un sonido casi como un ronroneo, rodeándolo con los brazos, y Ron se apoyó en un codo, instándola a ponerse de espalda. El chico bajó la boca y le besó la mandíbula y el cuello, descendiendo hasta su clavícula, que mordió suavemente. La mano que tenía libre se movía por debajo de su pijama, subiendo y bajando por su cuerpo, pasando por sus caderas, su cintura y subiendo poco a poco por su tórax.

—Pansy...— Ron susurró su nombre mientras le subía lentamente el top, y recorría un camino de besos desde su ombligo hacia arriba.

Ella se aferraba a Ron, con una mano en su espalda y con la otra entrelazando los dedos en su cabello rojizo. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada y los labios de Ron se sentían como fuego sobre su piel. Su nariz rozaba uno de sus pechos, y una de las manos se abría paso por sus piernas. Pansy soltó un gemido ahogado, anhelante, y fue lo necesario para que en ese mismo instante abriera los ojos- esta vez de verdad.

Estaba en su habitación y sus compañeras dormían. _Por supuesto_ que estaba sola en su cama. Con la respiración agitada, se levantó y tomó un poco de agua. Demasiado abrumada aun por lo que acababa de soñar, volvió a acostarse, intentando no reflexionar sobre ello. Volvió a dormise, felizmente sin sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, levantó la vista en el preciso instante en que Ronald ( _Weasley, Pansy, Weasly_ ) entraba con Potter al Salón Comedor. Sintió que le ardía la cara y se bebió rápidamente el café, sin prestar atención a su amiga que le preguntaba qué le pasaba.

 _Fue sólo un mal sueño_ , se dijo. _Un absurdo, estúpido y asqueroso sueño._

Se repitió estas palabras el resto del día.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
